


little one

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Boypussy, Horniness knows no boundaries, Humiliation kink, Masturbation, Masturbation With Markers, Other, Squirting, Trans Number Five | The Boy, Underage Masturbation, Wow this is kinda fucked, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being stuck in his younger, 13 year old body had major downsides. One of them is his extremely tight pussy.Or where Five masturbates with a sharpie because he can’t fit anything else in his lil cunt.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 191





	little one

**Author's Note:**

> Some disclaimers:
> 
> Yes, Five is in his teen body, he’s technically an adult but let’s be real y’all if I was writing about a 58 year old man rubbing his ussy gussy pussy you wouldn’t be reading it get off your high horse.

Being stuck in his younger, 13 year old body had major downsides. One of them is his extremely tight pussy.

He’s had about a lifetime of sexual frustration. Considering how his father, the late Reginald Hargreeves, had surveillance cameras in the children’s rooms, watching them as they sleep, he didn’t really have the opportunity to explore his sexuality.

When he was younger, he couldn’t help but feel want when he saw Luther exercising in the training room, lifting weights that weighed more than Five, sweaty and breathing heavy. Nor could he help that he felt his underwear get damp every time Diego would make fun of his short, scrawny stature and playfully manhandle him. He especially couldn’t help it when Ben sat next to him the library, with his head on his shoulder as a read a book aloud to Five. His center throbbed whenever he felt Ben’s warm breath on the side of his neck and whenever Ben absentmindedly put his hands on Five’s thigh. He’d had his fair share of trying quickly to get off in the shower before bed, or in the bathroom he shared with his siblings right before the rest of them woke up and started banging on the door for him to hurry up. When he was younger he was _oh so_ sensitive. He’d rub his clit a few times and maybe pump his index finger in out his hole before he reached a mind numbing climax.

But when he traveled to the apocalypse, that want and sexual frustration was soon replaced with fear and the need to survive. He neglected his sexual desires for decades while he focused on surviving the apocalypse, becoming an assassin and then traveling back in time to save his family and prevent the apocalypse from happening.

But now, he’s achieved all of that. Now, he’s just sitting in his bedroom, still suck in his 13 year old body with his hand between his legs, moving in circular motions as he chased his orgasm.

He’s high strung, of course, traumatized, stressed, but _god_ this is the longest it’s ever taken him to orgasm.

He still had his signature knee socks on, shorts and shoes thrown haphazardly on his desk. His sweater vest and blazer were on the floor next to his bed, leaving him in is button up that was open and his tie hanging around his neck loosely.

Five grunted and reluctantly stopped rubbing his cunt when his hand started to cramp up. He reached up and played with his nipples, moaning quietly as he tightly pinched them.

He knew that he must’ve looked like a mess. Breathing heavily, chest heaving, cheeks red and lips parted open. He looked like a slut.

His big green eyes glazed across the room before setting sight on the sharpie on his desk. The same sharpie responsible for the hundreds of equations that littered his walls.

He knew he could’ve found something bigger, but knowing his young 13 year old body, the sharpie was the only thing that was going to fit.

He reached over and grabbed the sharpie. Staring at it with determination before moving it down his folds.

He moaned when the cold object made contact with his throbbing clit. He finally gave himself mercy and pushed the sharpie inside, his hole fluttering around the intruder.

Five pulled his knee to his chest with his free hand and watched as the marker disappeared inside of him. Shifting the angle of his hips he moaned as he thrusted the marker deeper inside of him, reaching parts of his body thag he’s never even explored before.

Dropping his knee and sitting up, he recruited his other hand to rub his throbbing clit. Five’s moans turned into little squeals as he began to get more sensitive, a sign that his orgasm was getting closer.

 _”Oh god, oh god, harder,”_ He moaned to no one in particular. His mind was foggy and he was losing control as he pounded the marker in and out of himself faster and harder, his fingers moving on his clit with almost violent enthusiasm. The sounds his cunt were making were downright filthy, his cunt was drooling and his inner thighs and pussy lips were covered in slick.

His orgasm didn’t have a slow build up, instead it hit him like a train.

His back arched as he came. His lips parted in a silent scream as his cunt squirted multiple times. He kept thrusting the marker in and out of his cunt, making his orgasm even messier. His orgasm was long and brutal, his legs shaking and hole contracting around the marker, he clamped down so hard a part of his brain thought that he could have broken it in half.

He basked in the afterglow of his orgasm, slowly pulling the soaked marker out of his cunt and watching as his pussy kept drooling on his soaked bedspread. Placing the marker next to his thigh, he leaned back on his bed with a huff. Eyes staring at the ceiling and fingers playing with nipples absentmindedly.

He wonders if Klaus is busy.


End file.
